His Time to Shine
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: A late b-day present to vMM. (FOREVER ON HIATUSSSSSS!)


**Me: VERY HAPPY LATE B-DAY TO VMM! *AGRESSIVELY WRITES AND IGNORING THE OTHER FICS THAT I SHOULD BE UPDATING***

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters Elsword. I only own my OCs and vMM belongs to YKB-san!**

**Warning: Major character death! D: **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**A/N: Cast for this fic!**

**Add: Mastermind (vMastermind)**

**Lusa: Lunatic Psyker**

**Neya: Elements Guard**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Hope Bridge..._

A certain man with long, curvy hair stood amidst the remains of Glitter Demons. He was about to walk off until the Glitter Demons' General appeared in front of him. He was bigger than the rest and his yellow eyes behind his red mask as he whiped his knives out.

"You fucking bastard." The demon growled as he pressed one of them onto the man's chest. "You can't escape from me!"

He thrust the knife into his chest, but he neither felt an impact nor did he feel the blood splatter onto his armor. Instead, he heard laughter above him.

The man was standing on his weapons that were hovering above the demon general. He let out a loud snort. "You call yourself an assassin? Ha! What a farce!" The man said as he looked through the information on the screen in front of him. He continued to scroll down on the information, stopping at one of them. "Oh? It's say here that you're a master assassin and that your name is ... Mofos?"

"IT'S MORFOS, PUNY HUMAN!"The General roared as he jumped onto the air, somewhat meeting face to face with the man. "DIE!"

A smile crept onto his face as he silently commanded his weapons to stop hovering. He fell and the knives sliced the air where his face was. His weapons had slowed down his fall and he dropped onto the ground with a small _tap. _The man commanded his weapons once more and it circled in front of him. An image of a red triangle could be seen within the circle of his weapons and he screamed, "PANZER BUSTER!"

The blast went through Morfos' chest as he was dropping slowly onto the ground. The attack had caused him land a few feet away from the man and this caused him to die with a gaping hole on his chest. Blood was flowing out in ridiculous amounts but the man did not care. He walked away from the carnage while humming a soft tune.

_What's next? _A grin appeared on his face once more. _I know..._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Arriving towards Hope Bridge..._

Lusa and Neya were running fast into the place where they believed Add to be. When they were going through Residential Area 3, all they could find was the remains of what was originally Glitter Demons. When they both arrived were Uno Hound was, all they could find was his bracelets and nothing else.

The elf looked at the brawler with worried eyes. "Add wouldn't do this, right?"

The brawler said nothing as he puts the bracelet into the bag he is holding. He then continued to walk straight ahead. Neya followed him as Lupa began to about what had happened to Add.

_Did Lusa say that Add was being possessed by something? _The goddess asked as she started to implant new spells into her mind. _It had caused him to be doing...?_

_This? Yeah... _The elf looked behind her uneasily. She didn't know why, but looking back at what the scientist had done, it had caused her to shiver uncontrollably. _I hope we bring him back to his senses..._

_Me too... _The goddess stopped what she was doing. _Will Arc, Psych, and Time be okay?_

_Yeah, Magi are tending to them with the help of Grail-san. I'm not sure about what Esper is doing though. _Through the conversation, they were already within the premises of Hope Bridge. Everything was quiet and there was nothing to be seen. Neya looked at the silent Lusa again. "Lusa... This doesn't feel right anymore..."

"I don't care. I will bring him back."He continued to walk straight on.

The elf sighed and followed him. On some occasions, she would check behind her, looking to see if anything would follow them. But it was impossible since there were only corpses.

Something or someone was already in front of them as they continued their way through the bridge. The brawler stopped and the elf immediately bumped into him. She looked at him annoyed but noticed the worried look on his face.

"Can you go check? I'll be right behind you."He gently pushed her forward and they continued their way like that.

Neya approached the figure on the ground cautiously and saw a Dark Elf, who had injuries all over her body. She rushed towards the figure and brought her hands forward. They both shining in white light and the injuries all over the Dark Elf's body seems to be healing slowly.

"Horrible..."She murmured as the healing process began to speed up a bit. The other elf began to mutter something and held up her hand. Neya grasped onto to it and leaned close to the Dark Elf, trying to hear what she is saying.

"P-p-please... h-h-help... L-l-lady... C-Chloe..." She whispered and passed out in exhaustion from blood loss as the elf was about to finish healing her.

Neya gripped it tightly while saying, "I will. I will help your leader and stop the one who did this to you. All of you." Her hands stopped glowing and she stood up, looking at Lusa. "Let's go."

He nodded and they both continued their way towards the final destination.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_The End of Hope Bridge..._

『Add』stared at the pathetic form of Chloe as he played around with the remains of her guards. She was snarling and spitting at him, but the dynamos on her wrists and ankles continually send shocks throughout her body. He gave a leering smile to her and let out a loud laugh.

"Pathetic! You're so fucking weak!" The scientist said as he flung the blood on his hand onto her face. "Calling yourself a boss for this place doesn't even suit you at all!"

"Shut up!" Chloe growled as she spat on his shoes. "Who the hell are you?! Why are you even here?!"

Her questions had earned her a kick on the face. "There is no need for you to know my fucking name. I'm only killing time before they arrive." 『Add』 snarled as he continued to beat her up. "This is quite...!"

A familiar voice shouted, "Water Whip!" and the attack landed on his back painfully. He quickly turned around and saw 4 electrical bullets coming towards him at full speed. The scientist managed to dodge to one side and it had grazed his cheek, causing some blood to spill. 『Add』summoned his dynamos close to him and waited for his assailants.

A man with his hair standing outwards and a woman with scarlet, red hair stood side by side as they both had weapons out and ready. The scientist grinned as he summoned a Dynamo Factory at his side. He knew that play time was far from over.

He stood on top his dynamos and flew fast towards Lusa and Neya. "LET'S HAVE FUN, SHALL WE?!"The scientist commanded the Dynamo Factory to install a newer version of it and he sends out 4 of each while screaming, "SHOOTING CHASER!"

The brawler and the elf immediately moved away from the drones as they were about to hit them but it followed as they had done so. When the drones had finally reached their target, they began to emit lasers continually towards them. The drones started to circle around them as well. Neya quickly covered herself and Lusa with a blanket of air, trying to lessen the damage. As she had finished chanting the spell, the elf didn't sense his arrival. A fist connected to her cheek which sent her flying from her original position.『Add』grinned as he shook the blood off of his hand.

"Bastard...!" Lusa jumped into the air while raising a foot into the air and screamed "Quake Buster!" He kicked down a large purple blast and it went straight towards the scientist. The attack didn't reach him since he leaped into the air as well, avoiding the blast. 『Add』quickly went and dropped in front of the brawler, jabbing his elbow into his chest. He then did an uppercut, sending his counterpart flying into the air.

The scientist grinned manically and summoned two more drones with the one he already had. He snapped his fingers and the drones emitted particle beams at the brawler. "Ultimate Fury!" Lusa cried out in pain but he had already activated his Nasod Armor, trying to decrease the damage.

『Add』let out a mocking gasp. "You dodged it! But..." He let out a crazed giggle. "Can you dodge...?!" Something very hard hit his back again, causing the pain from before to increase even more. He quickly turned around and saw Neya holding some in hand rocks that kept on changing forms.

"Earth Gatling!" She threw the rock from her hand and onto him. As it was coming towards him, the rock multiplied as of there was hundreds of it and all of them became elongated with an edge. It was coming quickly towards him in terrifying speed. The scientist jumped into the air once more but was face to face with the brawler. A purple clad fist connected to his face and this had sent him flying. As 『Add』was knocked back, he fired 3 energy blasts at him. Knowing that it might cause him significant amount of damage, he teleported behind Lusa.

"Goodbye." He kicked the brawler hard behind the back and sent him crashing onto the debris below. 『Add』began to fall and he was expecting himself to have a soft landing. But, when he looked back, all he saw where spikes that protruded outwards.

_That bitch...! _His dynamos were already beneath him as he was falling and his factories disappeared without a trace. The scientist tried to summon up more and found out that his mana has been completely drained. _Fuck, there's not enough... _He took out a mana potion from his pocket and drank the contents of it. He threw it to one side and flew towards the elf, but something stopped him from doing so. 『Add』looked down and saw a giant, earth hand holding his waist.

"Restriction Bound." Neya raised another hand and an airy form, in shape of a wolf, sped its way towards the scientist. In return, he threw his dynamo at her and it pierced itself deeply into her stomach.

"NEYA!" Lusa ran towards her, making his way through the debris as she crumpled onto the ground. The hand around 『Add』's waist began to crumble but it did not fall. He started to curse as the brawler knelt next to her and shakily reached for her. The blood didn't stop flowing. "Neya...?"

"Lu... sa...?" The elf coughed and blood was dripping from her mouth. "Did... Lupa... su...?" She started to cough harder, causing the blood to flow out even more.

His hand grabbed the dynamo and pulled it out slowly, causing her to shake uncontrollably. It took him 3 minutes to do so and he flung it aside. The brawler then grabbed a piece of cloth from his bag and pressed hard onto the wound. Lusa could hear the scientist destroy Neya's spell but he didn't care. He didn't want her to die. He wanted her to _live. _

The elf repeated her question once and he nodded. "Just... stop talking... alright? We made a promise to each other... So please...!" Her blood already soaked through the cloth and the brawler growled in frustration. He didn't notice the tears that were already falling down from his face. "Shit...!"

"Lusa..." Neya smiled softly as she raised her hand shakily and placed it on his wet cheek. "I'm... so... sorry... that I... couldn't... keep it..." She wiped away his tears with the amount of strength that she had left. A spear appeared besides her and she herself began to cry. "Please... give this... to Magi..." Her hand was already slipping away from his face and Lusa grabbed it with bloody hands. "Help... him... Save... him..."

"I know! Just shut up already!" He gripped it tighter, trying to feel her warmth once last time. _Shit...!_

"I... love... you..." Neya took in one last breath and she was gone.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Part 2 is coming soon...**


End file.
